


Second Time's the Charm

by missreadandwrite



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Modern Era, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreadandwrite/pseuds/missreadandwrite
Summary: A battle on a Tuesday night.





	Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short idea I had this morning, I hope you enjoy it!

The footsteps outside the room were slowly moving away and towards the kitchen. Race smirked to himself before slowly sliding out from under the bed. Checking to make sure he had everything he needed, he tiptoed towards the bedroom door, slowly cracking it open and poking his head out to look around. 

A bullet whizzed past his head, thumping into the door behind him. He flinched before pulling back into the bedroom and flattening his body against the wall. Taking a deep breath, Race gathered his bearings before popping open the bedroom door once more. Three bullets hit the door in quick succession before there was silence. Race counted to five in his head before dashing out of the bedroom and leaping behind the couch.

“You know, you make the same move every time we do this. Hide in the bedroom, peek out of the bedroom, and then make a heroic leap for the couch.” Race could hear the footsteps creeping towards the armchair in the corner of the room. “And then, I always manage to find a tiny little hole in your hiding spot,” Race took a deep breath, peering under the couch to locate his winning target. Smiling once he found his perfect shot, Race raised his gun up and locked onto the target.

“Any last words, Race?”

Race pulled the trigger. 

“What! No, no, no no no. This is not happening to me, there is no way you just nailed that shot. I call a rematch, this is completely unacceptable.”

Race stood up, a cocky grin gracing his face. “Oh darling, I am so so sorry that you have fallen to such a handsome, talented, smart individual like myself.”

Standing behind the armchair stood Spot, arms crossed and face pinched in frustration. His look rivaled that of an upset toddler and his next words showed just how upset this turn of events made him. “Antonio Higgins-Conlon, I am filing for divorce.”

Race’s mouth dropped open, disbelief filling his features. “What! This is the second time I’ve won our nerf battles in the eight years we’ve been together! We do this at least once a week, and I’ve won twice!”

Spot faltered where he stood, considering the facts. He slowly met Race’s eyes, offering him a small smile. “I guess you’re right,” he sighed, “No divorce for us.”

Race scoffed from his place on the couch, “Well gee Sean, don’t sound too excited about calling off our divorce.”

Spot rolled his eyes and laughed before setting both his and Race’s nerf guns on the coffee table. “Race, babe, I hate to tell you this now but you’re stuck with me. Forever and always, just like our vows said.”

Grinning, Race grabbed Spot’s arm, pulling him down onto the couch with him and tugging his head closer to steal a kiss. “On the contrary, Mr. Higgins-Conlon.” Another kiss. “You are stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Tumblr account this morning with the same username I have here! If ya'll have any fic requests or just want to talk feel free to message me. Have a great day!! -A


End file.
